<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Hero’s Fear by AlexandraLockhart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083212">Her Hero’s Fear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraLockhart/pseuds/AlexandraLockhart'>AlexandraLockhart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tifa Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraLockhart/pseuds/AlexandraLockhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa and Marlene spend the day together as Avalanche and Cloud are on the bombing mission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tifa Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Hero’s Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tifa Week 2020! Favorite relationship. Cloti are my OTP but I will write for them a lot so I chose Tifa and Marlene. I love them too!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tifa was watching Marlene at the playground playing with her friend Betty, but the mission that Avalanche was on at the moment consumed her thoughts. She had just found her childhood friend Cloud after seven years, the former soldier now mercenary accompanying them after her recommendation. She was hoping he was getting along with them, he wasn’t much of a people person. Tifa opted to stay back with Marlene, as she didn’t want to be near a mako reactor after what had happened five years ago in her hometown of Nibelheim. Also the mission itself had Tifa feeling unsure about herself. Bombing a mako reactor? What if innocent people were caught in the blast? Children the same age as Marlene, who had nothing to do with Shinra. The mega corporation that had taken everything from her and many others. They deserved to be taken down a peg or two. They were destroying the planet with their greed. But hurting people that had nothing to do with them just didn’t feel right. She felt trapped in between two walls closing in, ready to collide.</p><p>“Hey Tifa! Watch me!” Marlene yelled as she climbed up the slide.</p><p>Tifa eyes darted to her direction and watched as the young girl went down the slide. Carefree and full of joy.</p><p>“That’s awesome Marlene! Do it again!” Tifa smiled and waved at the four year old.</p><p>Tifa enjoyed watching and taking care of Marlene, who reminded her of herself when she was at that age. She remembers going to the park with her mother when she was that age. Some of her earliest and few precious memories of her mother. She had taken care of Marlene ever since she had joined Barret’s Avalanche cell. Her instincts just took over and she loved her as if she were her own. Avalanche was her family now.</p><p>Marlene ran up to Tifa and hugged her.</p><p>“I’m hungry, can we eat before my daddy gets home from work?”</p><p>“Of course, I’ll make your favorite mac and cheese.”</p><p>She said goodbye to Betty as she took Tifa’s hand and they walked back to Seventh Heaven. They cleaned up a bit with Marlene being her little helper handing her the the bottles. Marlene could probably take care of the bar herself already. Soon after Tifa picked up Marlene and placed her on the bar seat, as she made her dinner.</p><p>“Do you think my Daddy is okay saving the planet?”</p><p>“He has Jessie, Biggs, Wedge and even Cloud to help him. He’s gonna be back really soon.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you go to help save the plant Tifa?”</p><p>“Well, I would much rather spend time with my favorite little girl on the planet, while your dad and the rest are the heroes.”</p><p>Marlene had a perplexed smile on her face.</p><p>“Wow you like me more than the planet?”</p><p>“Well of course, I can’t make the planet their favorite mac and cheese can I?” Tifa giggled as she plated the pasta and placed it in front of Marlene.</p><p>As Marlene began to eat, an urgent news report came on talking about the bombing. There was chaos as the blast radius was massive and injured many on the upper plate. People were crying out and trying to find their families. It was awful.</p><p>“That is scary. I hope Daddy and the others weren’t close.” Marlene chimed in as she was finishing up her food. Tifa’s stomach sank.</p><p>“Yeah, hey Marlene lets go wait outside for your dad and Cloud to get back.” Tifa walked over and grabbed Marlene off the bar chair and walked with her onto the steps.</p><p>Her thoughts were with all the people affected. Hopefully everyone from Avalanche and Cloud were okay, but the collateral damage done looked horrible. It wasn’t supposed to be that big. Just enough to stop the reactor from functioning.</p><p>“Tifa, do you think my daddy and the others did a good job saving the planet?”</p><p>The scenes on the news flashes into her eyes before she answered but she knew she had to stay positive.</p><p>“Yep, like they always do! Avalanche are the planet’s heroes.” Marlene thought for a moment then replied.</p><p>“Can you be my hero?”</p><p>Tifa was surprised but delighted with the question, and she hugged her tight before answering.</p><p>“Yes, I would be honored.”</p><p>Just then she saw Barret approaching the bar, and Cloud from the opposite side. They were safe. She had a huge sigh of relief. They had made it back home.</p><p>“Look who’s back Marlene.”</p><p>The girl got excited as her dad approached while Tifa waved at Cloud, hoping to get more info about the night’s events from him soon. Maybe things weren’t as bad as they looked, or maybe it was worse. Either way Tifa felt more confused than she was before.</p><p>Tifa gave Marlene one last reassuring smile as Barret walked closer, hoping that the precious girl didn’t see the fears of her hero.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>